1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a washing device for a human body, and more particularly to a bidet-type of washing device which is mounted to a toilet bowl.
2. Prior Arts
In most versions of such a washing device for a human body, commonly referred to as a bidet, a nozzle pipe having a plurality of injection holes at one end is slidably installed within a main body of the washing device where the nozzle pipe moves forward or backward within a predetermined stroke. Since the injecting position of the device, i.e., the position of the device when there occurs an ejection of cleaning water through the injection holes, is prescribed, it has disadvantages that the injecting position of cleaning water cannot be varied upon whether the user is male or female as well as whether the body part which needs cleaning is an anal area or a genital area, thereby restricting the cleaning efficiency. Further, when the nozzle pipe moves forward by means of the pressure of the supplied cleaning water, some cleaning water is uselessly injected through the nozzle holes where the clothes of the user become wet and increases the cleaning water consumption.
To solve the above mentioned disadvantages, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 60-242236 discloses a washing device having a slide valve mounted on a guide pin, where the slide valve cuts off the injection of cleaning water during the forward movement of a nozzle pipe so as to decrease the cleaning water consumption. However the slide valve may become coated with scale that is concentrated with organic materials dissolved in cleaning water according to the operation over a long period. Accordingly, as the opening or closing function of the water passage by the slide valve deteriorates, the saving of cleaning water is remarkably reduced. Also the device has a defect in that it cannot change the water-injecting position of the nozzle pipe.
In order to slove the above defects, there is disclosed a washing device as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 62-170624. This invention comprises a first and a second washing body of identical construction, having a respective nozzle pipe therein which is resiliently mounted with a spring and has a different stroke for changing the water-injecting position, and a switching valve including a stationary disc and a pivotable disc where the latter can be pivoted relative to the former in order to selectively open or close an inlet or outlet to supply the first or the second washing body with pressurized warm water. Upon the selective pivot motion of the pivotable disc with respect to the stationary disc the pressurized water flows into the first or the second washing body, thereby the nozzle pipe installed within the first or the second washing body overcomes the resilient force of the spring and moves forward to inject pressurized warm water for cleaning operation.
Meanwhile, the device as mentioned above has a complicated construction involving two separate washing bodies. Moreover, in case that the spring destined to restore the nozzle pipe to its initial position becomes rusted due to the moisture, the first or the second washing body cannot be operated in a proper manner. Therefore it has disadvantages that the longevity and the fidelity of the washing operation is lowered.
There is also disclosed a prior art in which a nozzle pipe moves forward or backward by a driving mechanism including a pinion and a rack so as to change the injecting position of cleaning water. But such art has defects that the operational components are easily broken down and the cleaning water consumption is still large.